mere naseeb mai tum hi ho
by DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA
Summary: HAY FRNDS THIS IS THE STORY ON DAREYA...DAYA IS JEALOUS ON SHREYA AND ALSO ANGRY...


HELLO I AM BACK WITH THE NEW STORIES...I AM WRITING THIS ONE ONLY MY FRIENDS TOLD TO WRITE ON DAREYA...DAYA IS ANGRY ON SHREYA...

* * *

AT MALL...

DAYA HAD COME TO THE SHOPPING MALL TO BYE A GIFT FOR SHREYA TO GIVE HER A SURPRISE SO,HE DECIDED TO BUY A HEART SHAPE PENDENT, ON THAT PENDENT D AND S WAS WRITTEN...AT THAT TIME A MAN COME AND PUT HIS HAND ON DAYA'S SHOULDER...

DAYA-ARE TUM YAHA ...

MAN-AUR MUJHE YE BAAT TUMSE PUCHNA HAI KI TUM YAHA KYA KAR RAHE HO...

DAYA-ABHI MAI YAHA EK GIFT KHARIDNE AAYA THA...

ABHI-KIS KE LIYE...

DAYA WAS IN CONFUSION...IF ABHI WILL KNOW ABOUT THAT HE IS BUYING GIFT FOR SHREYA THEN HE WILL TEASE HIM ...

DAYA-WOH MAI...MAI...

ABHI-TU MAI MAI KYU KAR RAHA HAI TU KYA GOAT HAI...

DAYA-MAI TUMARE LIYE GIFT KHARID RAHA THA...

ABHI-TO MUJHE DE MAI YAHA TO HU NA DE MUJHE...

DAYA-NAHI ABHI MAI BAAD MAI DUNGA...

ABHI DON'T LISTEN AND TAKE THAT GIFT FROM DAYA'S HAND AND OPENED IT AND FOUND A PENDENT WRITTEN D AND S ON IT...AND HE WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THAT AND SAW DAYA IS BLUSHING...

ABHI-YEH MERE LIYE HAI...HAIN...

DAYA-NAHI...NAHI WOH SHREYA KA BIRTHDAY HAI NA KAL ISLIYE KHARID RAHA THA MAI...

ABHI-TO AISA PENDENT JIS MAI D OR S LIKHA HAI WOH BHI HEART SHAPE...TUM USSE PYAR KATE HO...

DAYA IN FULLY BLUSHING SAID-HA...HA

ABHI WAS VERY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT HIS BHAI HAD LOVED SHREYA...ABHI IMMEDIATLY HUG HIM AND SAID...

ABHI-MAI AAJ KITNA KHUSH HU YEH BAAT SUNKAR KI TUM USSE PYAR KATE HO...I AM VERY HAPPY...

DAYA-WOH KYA HAI NA TUM AGAR TEASE KARTE MUJHE TO NAHI BATAYA TUMHE KI I LOVE HE...HE WAS SAYING BUT IMMEDIATELY THE WORD STRUCK IN HIS MOUTH...AND SAI TO ABHI

DAYA-BOSS TUM UDHAR DEKHO AND ABHI SAW THAT AND WAS ALSO SURPRISED...

WHAT THEY WERE SEEING...THAT SHREYA WAS SEATING ON THE BIKE BEHIND A BOY AND SHE WAS SITTING LIKE THEY WERE HUGGING EACH OTHER AND SEATING...DAYA HAD TEAR IN HIS EYES THAT WHAT DID HE SEE AND ABHI SAW THAT AND HE ALSO HAD A TEAR IN HIS EYES BECAUSE OF HIS BROTHER CONDITION...

DAYA-ABHI MAI BURUEA JA RAHA HU.. CHALO HUM DONO SATH CHALTE HAI...

ABHI-THIK HAI CHALO...

AT BURUEA...

DAYA AND ABHI ENTER AND ALL OF THEM SAID GD MORNING...DAYA SAID ALL OF THEM BY TELLING THEM...SHREYA'S FACE GLOW UP TO SEE DAYA WILL SAY GD MORNING BUT HE HAD NOT TELL GD MORNING TO HER...THE DAY GOING LIKE THIS DAYA IS NOT TALKING TO HER SO SHE WENT TO DAYA'S HOUSE TO TALK TO HIM...

AT DAYA RESIDENCE...

THE DOOR BELL RING ...DAYA OPEN THE DOOR AND FIND HER...

DAYA ANGRY MOOD-SHREYA TUM YAHA KYA KAR RAHE HO WOH BHI ITNI RAAT KO...

SHREYA-AAP MUJHE ANDAR NAHI ANE DENGE HAI KYA...

DAYA-HA AAO AND SHE WENT INSIDE TO HIS HOUSE AND DAYA CLOSE THE DOOR...

DAYA-TO BATAO TUM YAHA KYU AAYE HO IN ANGRY MOOD

SHREYA-DAYA AAP MERE SATH AESE KYU BEHAVE KAR RAHE HAI HAN...

FIRST WORD SHREYA SAID 'DAYA'...

DAYA-YE JAWAB MAI TUMHE KYU DU AUR TUM MUJHE DAYA KYU BOL RAHI HO MAI TUMHARA SENIOR HU SAMJHI...

SHREYA-MAI JANTI HU KI AAP SENIOR HAI MERE SEI LEKIN AAP MUJHSE ESE BEHAVE KYU KAR RAHE HAI...

DAYA-KYU BATAU TUMHE HA KIS HESIYAT SE...

SHREYA-MERI HESIYAT HAI...

DAYA-KIS HESIYAT HA BATAO...

SHREYA-KYUNKI ...KYUNKI...

DAYA-KYUNKI KYA HA KYA...SHREYA IN ANGRY TONE CUTS HIM...

SHREYA-I LOVE YOU DAYA AAB SAMJHE AAP KI MERI KYA HESIYAT HAI ...JAB AAP MUJHSE BAAT NAHI KAR RAHE THE TO KYA BEETI MERI UPAR JANTE HAI... DARD HOTI HAI MUJHE AB APKO SAMAJ AYA KYA...I JUST LOVE YOU DAYA...MAI APKE BAGAIR JEE NAHI PAUNGI MAI...MAI MAR DAYA CUTS HER BY PLACING HIS HAND ON HER FACE AND IN TEARY TONE TELLS HER...

DAYA-I LOVE U TO SHREYA...KYA MUJHE DARD NAHI HUA JAB TUM EK LARKE PEECHE BIKE MAI BETHI THI TO MUJHE DARD NAHI HUA KYA ...HAN HE THEN TIGHTLY HUGS HER AND TELLS I LOVE YOU TOO SHREYA...

SHREYA-SACCH MAI AAP MUJHSE PYAR KARTE HAI...

DAYA-HA MAI AP SE BOHOT PYAR KARTA HU...APNI JAAN SE BHI JYADA...

SHREYA TO MAKE THE ENVIRONMENT LIGHT-TO APKO JEALOUS FEEL HUA JAB MAI MERI BHAI KE PEECHE BETHI THI HAIN...

DAYA-SHREYA WOH TUMHARA BHAI THA...

SHREYA-HA TO AAP KYA SAMJHE THE MERI KOI BOYFRIEND THA...

DAYA IN BLUSHING- HA...

SHREYA-TO AAP YEH SHAK HAMESHA KE LIYE BHUL JAIYE MAI AAB APK JEEVAN BHAR NAHI CHORUNGI...

DAYA-THANKS SHREYA...

SHREYA-CHALLO MAI AAB GHAR CHALTI HU...

DAYA RUN AND LOCK THE DOOR WITH THE KEYS AND KEPT IT ON THE TOP OF THE ALMIRAH ...

SHREYA IN SHOCK AND SCARED TONE-DAY...DAYA AAP YEH KYA KAR RAHE HAIN...

DAYA IN SEDUCTIVELY TONE-TUM MERE LIYE AAI OR HUM APNE DIL KI BAAT BHI BOL DIYE TO MAI TUMHE AESE HI JANNE DUNGA KYA...

SHREYA-TOH AAP KYA KARENGE...

DAYA WAS MOVING CLOSE TO SHREYA AND SHREYA WAS MOVING BACK UNTIL SHE HIT THE WALL AND DAYA WAS COMING AND ANSWER HER QUESION...

DAYA-SIRF TUM DEKHTI JAO...

SHE WAS TO SPEAK WHEN DAYA KISS HER ON THE LIPS PASSIONATELY SHE WAS SCARED BUT SHE KISS HIM BACK...THEY WERE DEPENDED ON THE KISS THEN DAYA HOLD HER FROM THE WAIST AND KISS HER ON THE NECK AND LIGHTLY BIT IT...AGAIN HE KISS HER ON THE LIPS THIS TIME DEEPER ON THE LIPS...AND DAYA CARRIED HER ON HIS ARM AND TAKE HER TO HIS ROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR WITH HIS LEGS AND TURNED ON THE DIM LIGHTS OF THE WALL CLOSE THE CURTAIN...HE CRAWLED UP ON HER AND PUT ALL HIS WEIGHT ON HER AND KISS HER ON THE FOREHEAD THEN THE CHEEK AND THEN THE LIPS VERY PASSIONATELY...SHE WAS IN BOTTOM OF DAYA THE WEATHER WAS ROMANTIC THE WIND WAS BLOWING

SOON,THEY FALL INTO DEEP SLEEP...

* * *

BYE BYE FRNDS AND LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READIND SO,GOOD NIGHT SWEET DREAM


End file.
